Master List
Master List ---------------------------------- [http://www.mediafire.com/?48s4ob3qvgzedwr Toonami Intro.] Warning download site finicky. Open with footage of Sailor Moon doing her "In the Name of the Moon" speech. Sailor Moon: In the name of the moon, I will punish you! Footage of the different shows Narrator: Ahh, Magical Girls. So cute. So energetic. So- Nanoha: SHOO~OOT! BOOM! Narrator: Ridiculously overpowered. Hero Shots of the different girls/groups, then some battle shots. Narrator: Each one is the only line of defense between us and the forces of Darkness. No matter how difficult, they must press on, because they are alone, separated by Time and Space. Shots of everyone focusing intently on their TVs, ending with original shots of Akiko on the roof, in her outfit. Akiko: My name is Akiko Yamaguchi, and I’m a Magical girl! Narrator: (as footage of her jumping and falling plays) Yeah right. Black and Yellow blur intercepts. Nanoha, Fate and Akiko in a bed room, the latter in the bed Fate: So you’re a Mage too? Footage of people, from Normals to the Girls reacting, preferably shots without context Narrator: So the Masquerade is broken, and old assumptions are dead. A shot of a creepy as heck close-up of Kyuubi's face and his blank smile. Mami: (off-screen) I thought you said you were the only source of Magic Kyuubi! Narrator: But is this really for the best? Akiko: (hugging her knees tighter, eyes clenched, then cut to original footage of the NF Raid) You have no I dea what you’re up against. Then we cut to shots of the titular girl doing something awesome when the Narrator say’s their show’s name. Narrator: Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, Sailor Moon, Card Capture Sakura and more, now team up to trounce Evil like never before. Fate: Sprite ZANBAAARRR!! Narrator: It’s gonna be the best Slumber Party ever. Only Toonami. andalsofanfiction.net "Love, Friendship, and Lip Gloss." "How does it feel to get beaten by a Mini-Skirt?" "Semper Fi, girlfriends." "You are not alone." ----------------------------------------------- Adrian Callida's Plot Points A selection of ideas, proposals and story parts arranged for easy access. Is here. Plot Points A selection of story parts arranged for easy access. Or Battle Fantasia ClipNotes Version for the lazy SBer. Version 1 - Thread Pages 1-104 only [http://forums.spacebattles.com/showpost.php?p=5758272&postcount=3135 Time Line] ----------------------------------------------- Villains/Antagonists(in order) and reason for doing so: Nightmare Factory- Current villain of Akiko. Mages Association- they want to maintain their secret status. The girls will find there policies about allowing magical's to do anything they want to mundanes so long as it doesn't draw attention to the magical evil, As well as there attitude to those who develop unique ability's. Kyubey- He's evil. Might actually be the only one who can definitely be called that. Dark Magical Girl Kingdom Run by Material -D (Yami.) To expand upon Dark Magical Girl Kingdom. There is movie-only evil mirror images of girls from Yes Pretty Cure 5 movie. Image Dark Pretty Cure they are. And then there is Nova from MKR. She is quite old Dark Magical Girl, and she should be in there. Image Veiw of Kingdom Jadeite Reborn- Reborn as Chaos's last stand wishes to bring death and destruction to the universe. Genre Savy. With possible sub plot in of Yami gets overthrown and only L, S and a few others who are personally loyal to her escaping the castle, So Yami must keep the Alliance from stomping the invader while arranging a rebellion amongst the population, While the Invader tries to crush resistance and prepare to invade earth. Unknown Big(gest) Bad:????? -------------------------------------------------------------------- Series to include, and reasons why: Sailor Moon (Anime power levels, Manga personality's)- to be here for Meta-reasons, as they are the first of what is now commonly regarded as Magical Girls. Need not dominate everything, as they are 'nukes': not to be used for EVERY situation, limiting them to their smaller attacks, which are on par with everyone else. Magical Knight Rayearth- also meta reason, first of what is now commonly regarded as Magical Girl WARRIORS. There is an essential difference, as defined on the TvTropes Pages. Nanoha after A's, but hopefully WAY before StrikerS- Nanoha changes to much by StrikerS to fin in here. Also, there is a risk of TSAB dominating story. Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya- the link to the Nasuverse, a good modern example, self-contained and can easily be included in the continuities of the others due to how they operate: battles occur in pocket dimensions, just Like PMMM. Black Rock Shooter- Adrian Callida has come up with a way to merge them Together. Although that idea has come under fire. dan-heron has his own Idea about bringing them in without linking them to Puella Magi Madoka Magica (Note not sure where we stand with this one information please) Puella Magi Madoka Magica- INCUBATOR HAS TO DIE! Also, of the series mentioned, they are the closest in feel to the initial scenarios being suggested, and will amke for good Dark Magical Girls/Anti-heroes/anti-villains/villains Way to integrate Timeline-3 that is current canon for PMMM ends badly for the cast once again HOWEVER! Madoka manages to find out what Homura went through in the previous timeline's and makes a wish similar to the one from timeline-2 which was to save Homura and this time she adds an additional line Homura gets help. This results in Homura and the PMMM cast being shoved into a new reality, this reality populated with all shorts of magical girls ready to help each other. Homura takes advantage of this and events continue on from there. W.I.T.C.H- One of the few non-Japanese Magical girl groups in existence. Must be included for diversity. Incidentally, they are actually set in Italy. Card Captor Sakura- Also self-contained and easily added. Will add needed light-heartedness. Don't see why Making Tomoyo a Badass is so bad though... Set after series with Sakura moved to Hong Kong and married to Li. Devil Hunter Yohko- Again Classic serries Team Fortress 2- Magical Girl Edition Here H2O, Just Add Water- Australian Mermaid Magical Girls. Have nice power set, Suffer PIS. Sailor Nothing- First deconstruction of the genre, Daughter of main is being made into a Puella Magi, One of her old Villains is partially reformed and running a construction company. Kampfer- Also a good self-contained series, and has a MAgical BOY as the central Magical Girl, allowing for hte introduction of the Magical Boy angle, and how they' might have worse issues than Magical girls, due to being an opprossed minoirty who keep getting kidnapped and relegated to the kitchen. Seriously, that's not good for any guy's self esteem in the same way it's not good for a girl's. Origins of Kampfer and Proxy War: Two choices: Kaede being a reality warper who made up everything, and developed a split personality as a result of human mind not being able to withstand the stress. Two alien races from another planet/dimension using Earth as battleground for a war that evolved over time to be little more than an entertaining sport. Kaede encountered keystone in youth that gave her powers of Moderator in the sport, evil second personality formed to administer the proxy war. Second option might work better given the number of overpowering individuals already present in the story. Too many reality warpers should have long ago caused some form of harm to space/time continuum or at least attracted TSAB. Then again, that could be a reason for so many MG teams, Dark Kingdoms, and such centering around Earth. Possible debate topic to bring up with forum as a whole. Option one of Kaede being reality warper would result in her being focus of entire Kampfer struggle. Could explain erasure of defeated Kampfer from memories of those not involved in 'Proxy War' as well as limit nature of outside help needed to settle war for good. Still have present issue of Kaede's split personality to settle, possibly in same manner as option two. Evil side could be result of power corruption, defeating this personality and destroying keystone would end Kampfer completely. Downside result would be like in novel canon ending of all losing powers for good. Other possible ending is exorcising evil Kaede while trying to empower what is believed to be the original personality. Kinder, and supposedly innocent, version could end the false war and allow for Kampfer to keep powers to help rest of Alliance. Issues to consider with either outcome: what happens to defeated Kampfer kept in storage below Kaede's home? Is non-evil version of Kaede even trustworthy? Option two of alien races from other planet/dimension being true would focus Kampfer on two goals. Defeating Kaede would be initial goal, with the final objective taking the fight to them and ending war for good. Most points of option one would work here as well, though Kaede's defeat would result in knowledge of how to go deal with aliens. The keystone under her house could serve as mcmuffin to travel to alien world and settle accounts. Same issues still apply, though far worse fate possible for defeated Kampfer. Question to put before creative team: Which version would work best? I'm open to either, possible recruitable character in Kaede if the innocent version can be saved with powers kept. Might be a method to save/recruit MGs taken in by Kyubey and company in Act 2. Turn them into Kampfer as possible cure. Never seen the series, so I'd leave that completely up to those with better understanding of it. Mai-Hime- Mighty Max List of Possible series not really discussed yet Kekkaishi- Venus Versus Virus- Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Witchblade- It's cool Kaleido Star Ronin Warriors Real Bout High School Youre Under Arrest Detective Conan Criminal Minds P1: Pre-reveal case, team unable to crack the case due to lack of connection between victims beyond age and gender, case unsolved. P2: Revelation, an identical case to the one in P1 comes up after the MG revelation reaches the whole world. Team is skeptical but as the case drag on they find the link, the victims are potential MGs being hunted by someone, or something. P3: Post-Revelation, after formation of the MGA the team works with the MGs to profile their enemies, allowing the MGA to get in the heads of their enemy and beat them at their own game. The Forgotten An unidentified young girls body is found, after an initial investigation it is declared cold and shelved, the Forgotten Network takes up the task of identifying the body. As they work on the case they find disturbing and confusing information about the young girl. Soon after they begin the case the Revelation occurs and after a while they realize the girl was a Magical Girl. Sea Patrol Ships begin going missing off the coast of Australia and the HMAS Hammersley is sent to investigate. They are attacked by sea creatures, but are saved by three young mermaids and a magical girl. Fairly Legal Yami and Hayate are to come to an agreement concerning the laws and jurisdictions involving MGs and all things magical. Talks break down and Kate Reed is called in to mediate. CSI Miami *Team walks in and sees a heavily burnt monster* "I guess somebody forgot to wear their sunblock" *Dramatically puts on sunglasses* "YEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!" --------------------------------------------------------- Banned Series: Ranma 1/2- over used no magical girls or henshin. Smallville- no magical girls or henshin. Wizards Of Waverly Place- over developed magic community I think Sabrina The Teenage Witch- over developed magic community I think Mahou Sensei Negima!- Too over developed magic society. And power issue. Teen Angel- no idea. XXXholic- Compatibility issues. Shugo Chara Princess Tutu Ben 10 Yu Yu Hakusho ------------------------------------------------------------------ Rough idea outline. Ok so working off of Space_Mook's souless idea. Rough idea outline. Act 1: Get them together and form the alliance. The Mages Association tries to knock them off and discredit them giving them a common goal and allowing them to work together possibly under Gil I hope this means the GIRLS work with Gil. He's not a truly bad guy, just a man working alone trying to resolve an issue with a minimum of pain. He encouraged Fate after all, his Familiars genuinely love him, he surrenders peacefully, and he really didn't want to hurt Hayate, except SOMEONE getting hurt was inevitable. Liekly he'd have bonded to the book so HE'D be the one sealed away with it if he could, except he wasn't qualified. Earth says no to TSAB offers to help. Nations respond to the sudden revelation. Part 1: The Reveal This would be the beginning, the MG calls for help scene. Introduces the world to the realities and existence of Magical Girls, and concludes with the rescue. AngryDesu's Yamaguchi Akiko thread has the most expanded-upon story so far in this category. Part 2: Reactions Ideally, this deals with how the people react to the Reveal, from normals to the various MGs. This could work as several different POVs as they react to the events they see. Judge Mental's Sailor Moon scene early in this thread is a great example. Magical Girls finding out that there are others out there, and one is calling out to them. A lot of MGs can be introduced at this part as the media starts going full tilt. Part 3: Convergence As various MGs and ex/retired/de-powered MGs start flocking to the poor Magical Girl's hometown to offer aid and support, encounters between groups and individuals become inevitable. The MGs find that there are others like them, a large number even, and the seeds that will lead to the Founding of the Alliance are planted. Meanwhile, the media finds evidence of MG's not only in Japan but in other places, hidden in rumours, myths and urban legends that soon become plausible. Things escalate as a massive Dark Kingdom attack occurs, and the various MG's and a few local law enforcement and military forces engage. Meanwhile, local media gets its first view of Magical Combat, probably with commentary. Edit: The BRS Scene would go well here, as the Magicals shield the civilians in the course of the conflict. This will also establish the MGs to the public as well meaning individuals, going out of their way to protect others. Part 4: The girls allow grow together and the first seeds of the alliance are planted. Act 2: Kyubey's "turn girls into witch's" plan is revealed and the Alliance starts hunting him and his witch's as well as working on a way to cure his Magical Girls. Part 1: Have the events of PMMM take place as they are in the anime for the most part. The divergence point should be Episode 3 when other MGs finally get involved. Have things go as they did with minor alterations until Walpurgis Night finally appears. Have one of the MGs sacrifice herself to kill WN, which will break the timeloop. Part 2: Post Timeloop Act 3: Material-D and others seize control of a dark kingdom and begin setting up shop, With the Artura going on souless hunt the TSAB lends the Alliance construction workers who begin work on the Frilly Fortress of FriendshipDoom. Aka The Garden of Justice. Act 4: Jadeite lunches his World wide strike. ------------------------------------------------------------------- [http://forums.spacebattles.com/showpost.php?p=5743222&postcount=2429 Original characters '''] -------------------------------------------------------------------- '''Issues: 1) We need more non-Japanese Magical girls. The WITCH girls seem to be the only ones who fit under our definition, so for non-Japanese we might have to slacken the restrictions, let Buffy and Juniper and such in. 2) Again, Magical Boys. We're already overshadowing them as they are overshadowed in their own series. Seriously, if the GIRLS have issues, the boys must have whole prescriptions. List of non OC MB's Updated Magical Boy List: Eriol Syaoran Tsubasa (when he's older) Ron Stoppable (if that hasn't been decided against) Haruna Mei (Mei no Nasho) Niwa Daisuke (D.N. Angel) Yuuno Scrya Chrono Harlaown Chiba Mamoru Emiya Shirou (?) The Reincarnated Generals Natsuru Senou 3) Normal military force is able to deal with the simply minions but 90% of them are either immune to physical weapons, able to regenerate themselves or able to block them that they are best suited for reconnaissance evacuation and emergency medical treatment. 4) How strong is the nightmare factory? Do there Nightmares power = that of the ones used aginst them or are they at a set level? LYNX Mage Knight’s idea Sorry for screwing around SJC, but jumping around here and there... The Nightmare Factory's power should vary depending on the group that's unfortinate enough to be there: Depending on the importance and age of the place in question, the more people are there, the weaker it gets but at the same time, the older and more important the place is, the more power it has to distribute. Each General responsible for a Nightmare Factory in particular have diffrent philosphies about how to deal with each intruder, which really fluxes the Mental Attacks. This is called the Inverse Relationship theory: Manipuate the X, Y and Z factors to get the desired power needed to open a good enough hole for even bigger Nightmares. Let's say each of our "heroes" represents our Xs, the Factory is our Ys and Generals are our Zs (with the constant being say... 30) If Nessiah were to go in alone and this General wants to evenly distrbute the power, he'd be faced with a Nightmare power of 30, meaning he's in a little over his head even if he can manipuate time (his nightmare? I guess dying of a heart attack and being "forgotten" by his creator. This extends to his "sisters") Now if Eater were to try to rescue Nessiah, the General in question would want to say dillute some of the power on Nessiah and aim for Eater, with both of them now facing 15 units of Nightmare Power each. But say things really go down the toilet and Angelique barges in, the General would start to panic and weaken the Nightmares even further, to a power of 10. In this case, the more people barge in, the weakers the Nightmares get due the General's Philosphy of "torment everyone equally" assuming he's not been given an order to take out someone in particular. Another example: Say General B has orders to aim for Nessiah specifically, but keep enough power to make sure his friends don't try any heroics. Again, if Nessiah goes in alone, he'll face the full might of the factory, but if Eater were to come in, the General might prefer a 66-33 split, meaning Eater suffers a weakened Nightmare of 10, but Nessiah suffers a power of 20, instead of the 50-50 split. See where I'm going? 5) We're moving Kyubey to fast slow his progress so the alliance has time to grow and become accustomed to one another. 6) Argument over how much Death is needed to make the story dramatic. 7) Should and if yes how do we keep Mami alive. 8) How do we restore the PMMM girls? Moon healing? Natsu-verse 3rd magic? Or just plain old Evil From Yami. 9) Weakness for Sakura. some want her weak to mind control while others feel it weakens her character. ------------------------------------------------------------------ Dark Minion Power Scale: Mooks: The lowest of the low, mass-produced faceless cannon-fodder. Will go down with basic magical attacks and mundane massed firepower. The Drained: Victims of "energy draining" attacks (exactly what is being stolen varies from one Dark Kingdom to the next, and sometimes is not energy at all). Generally, these are the people magical girls are most immediately interested in protecting, but there are cases of the Drained being forced to attack their would-be rescuers. The Drained tend to ignore non-crippling levels of pain and injury, but can otherwise be subdued even by nonmagical humans. They are most dangerous to magical girls who lack adult-level strength or a nonlethal means of disabling their opponents. The Darkened: Humans who exhibit a pronounced behavioral shift as a result of exposure to so-called "negative energy." Aggression, cruelty, selfishness, and other similarly negative traits are enhanced, resulting in acts of harrassment, theft, vandalism, abuse, and assault. Most Darkened gain a very slight level of protection against purely physical harm, while those who have experienced long-term and/or high-level exposure to negative energy exhibit increased physical and mental capabilities. Low-level mystical abilities sometimes emerge, but these are almost always the result of a pre-existing affinity for such things being awakened by the Darkening. Normal Darkened can be nonlethally subdued by normal humans with some form of combat training. "Enhanced" Darkened are more problematic, and mystically-empowered ones even more so, but since they retain all normal human weaknesses, nonlethal measures such as tear gas and tazers remain viable solutions. Magical girls treat them as faster, more aggressive versions of the Drained. The Corrupted: Humans who have sold out to a Dark Kingdom in exchange for protection, material compensation, or the kind of power available to enhanced and/or empowered Darkened. Act as eyes-and-ears, disposable field commanders, and infiltrators within existing power structures; the latter act to conceal the existence of Dark Kingdoms and magical girls alike from the general populace, and derail any projects or organizations that might pose a threat to their masters' agenda. Between the enhanced abilities and active magical powers, a normal human usually cannot defeat one of the Corrupted without resorting to lethal measures, although exceptional humans sometimes can. Even the weakest and most inexperienced of magical girls is usually at least as powerful as a Corrupted human in a direct confrontation; in addition, the magical reinforcement that makes the Corrupted so dangerous to normal humans can often be counteracted by a magical girl's attacks, with little or no permanent harm to the Corrupted individual himself. MotW: The Monster of the Week. Fairly unique, intelligence level slightly higher than the previous. Has better attacks and maybe some low grade powers. Usually One Trick Ponies. Ludicrous amounts of mundane massed firepower, or magical attacks needed. UMotW: The Veteran to the MotW's greenhorns. For some reason a MotW gets a boost in IQ (not much, but then there was little enough to begin with) and has higher power, a bit of EXP, and the instinct to actually DODGE. This would be the ones that either survive encounters or get lucky. Goes down same as MotW. Officers: Personal servants to General-level monsters, these beasts survive long enough to become personally useful, and as such are generally much smarter than their weaker cousins by virtue of simple natural selection. While no more powerful than any other monster of the day, they are far more likely to stage successful ambushes, use tactics in battle, and retreat if defeat seems to be imminent. An example of this rank would be Tethys -- servant to General Jadeite -- or the Ayakashi Sisters -- servants to Rubeus -- in the first and second seasons of Sailor Moon. Generals: Generally the most powerful servants of the boss monster, Generals are the tactical heads of a significant portion of the dark army and serve as powerful recurring enemies. They are far stronger than any monster of the week and some can require a team effort just to hurt, much less defeat. Examples of General-class foes include Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoicite, and Kunzite, the four Generals of the Dark Kingdom. Mid-Boss: While not part of the general command structure, Mid-Bosses are generally ranked above Generals on the overall threat scale on account of one fact: politics. Namely that they don't take part in them. Generals, for all their power, spend much of their time jockeying for political favor with their Glorious Leader, and as a result rarely work together. Mid-Bosses, on the other hand, most frequently work in teams and so are that much more dangerous to fight against due to their use of group tactics; a very common trick is Divide and Conquer, a terrifyingly effective tactic to use against groups who rely on teamwork and coordination. Use of overwhelming force is strongly advised.) Boss:Boss: As the name suggest, Bosses are the leaders of the various Dark Kingdoms that are active on Earth. They command colossal armies and can gift their favored servants with new powers. Monsters who have reached this level possesses immense power and superb intellect, surpassing even the most dangerous team of Mid-Bosses by a large margin. They are imprevious to any sort of damage that are not magical of nature. Bosses are foes that requires both solid teamwork, excellent tactics and great magical powers to defeat. Most of them rarely fight in the frontlines, prefering to leave the fighting and dying to their mooks and generals. A Dark kingdom can never be truly destroyed unless the Boss is killed first, as the Boss can easily create new soldiers. Some Bosses seems to answer to the commands of a more powerful dark entity, some pursue their own agendas, while others appears to be completely uninterested in the war against the humans. Examples of Bosses: Prince Phobos, Queen Beryl and Material-D better know as 'Yami' Puppet Master: The power behind the throne. The Manipulator, String-puller, and root of it all. Ludicrous power levels. BIG BAD: The summoned god-like evil entity, the PM's Final Ultimate Form. -------------------------------------------------------------------- Ideas to be refined and implemented The were all separate reality's until some ROB smashed them together. Suggestion: We know it's possible for a Puella Madoka Magica MG's soul Gem to survive and preserve their existence as an entity even if their body is done away with; this however leaves the problem of what to do about Puella MG's saved in this way, short of being able to produce New Bodies and I'm not sure short of DXM artefacts/powers that any group so far suggested has that as a practical ability -even if they did, there might be issues with doing so - Nanoha has Project F, but that definitely has issues with it and may not be suitable; it's for damn sure they'd be wary of even thinking of using it However, Nanoha has another possible way to grant some autonomy to those shiny Gems: Does anybody on the cast need an Intelligent Device? Have Emperor Yoshiro be the emperor of Japan and his daughter Possibly grand-daughter if we want to have Crown Prince Tatsu be in it as a Magical girl complete with long suffering Imperial bodyguards. this man is the PM of Japan. Presedent Ackerman as president of the USA. After a mass assassination of the government. Michael Wilson takes over as president. --------------------------------------------------- Category:Lists Category:Project Information